


One voice

by Gizmo



Series: Chronicle of a student revolution [7]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo/pseuds/Gizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer just started and the revolution start to grow. Between her friends and her love for Marius, Cosette is quite busy. (wow that summary sucks I am sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One voice

I have to admit I always had a crush on Marius. He was kind, a bit corky and really really cute. Well many of the people that were in the student association were quite attractive and I was with Grantaire’s theory that the rebellion was starting to get a real impact because of their face. But no luck for them because most of the boys where taken. Joly and Bossuet were with Musichetta, I had my Marius, Enjolras was hopeless with his cause and since a few weeks Jehan and Grantaire started dating. I still remember when Éponine showed me the text message from Grantaire while we were eating with my dad. I almost fell of my chair. I never thought Jehan would succeed to get Grantaire stop thinking about our leader. But I was wrong. I always was when it came to love. I never asked Marius on a date because I knew Éponine had feelings for him but when he came to my door and told me she was the one helping him to ask me out, I understood my friend was letting him go. I never truly believe she got anxious after that and had to lock herself into her room until the finals. Despite what Courfeyrac and Grantaire were saying I was sure she was crying. And I felt bad. Terribly bad. Éponine became one of my best friends here. But when Marius was around I forgot to feel terrible because when he kissed me nothing else matter.

But I knew I had to make up to her.

With dad always moving when I was young I never had friend that lasted more than a few months. And for once I felt we would stay in Paris longer. At least if papa go away I’d have to stay here because of the university. And since I was here for the long run I wanted to have real friend. No just be with people and not getting to attached because I know I will leave soon. This is how I felt with the people at the student association. This is why I wanted to have Éponine around me as well. I didn’t want to lose her for a boy problem. And when I ask Musichetta for help she mentions that Éponine was always trying to hide that she didn’t have as much money as everyone and I could help with that.

It was common knowledge that she was living on the government help and half the time Grantaire was paying the rent or the food for both of them. And she was having so many problems with school that she needed her time for studying and not to work.  –And I wanted to forget the argument she had with Marius once when he told her maybe university wasn’t for her and she get really upset and said that she won’t end up uneducated like her parent. We decide never to speak about it again – But the problem with Musichetta idea was the fact that Éponine was someone with a lot of pride. She never want help and will never accept it. This is why when my dad offers me a summer job in his company to help with my resume and get a little money for myself, I decline the offer and make him meet my friend. Éponine needed more the job than I and, let’s face it, the pay was enormous.

And since she got the job I found back my old friend, the Éponine I met during the first day of school. The one that smile, laugh and always have something to say. Now I had now a boyfriend and get back my best friend back, the summer got better.

\---

Marius and I decided to spend the day together before joining the other at the café to finish our sign for tonight’s protest. Dad wasn’t really happy about the fact that I was protesting against the budget cut since he was paying my education.  But when he met Éponine and she explain him that without it she couldn’t even go to school he stop arguing with me. Though he made Marius promise to keep me safe and my poor boyfriend is terrified of my dad now. But I can’t be upset about it. Dad always wanted what’s best for me.

«Happy four months» Marius whisper into my ears before putting his arm around me and showing me a box. I shiver. I always love when he hug me like that. I look at the box, curious, biting my lips. We agree not to do anything special for our four months since the manifestation was in the same day. And it wasn’t like it was our sixth months. Honesty just spending time with him right now was all I could wish for. But Marius was a hopeless romantic. And I was in love with him for that. After making him a curious look I open the box to found a key. I got a bit relief. I was scared he bought me jewelry and I’d feel bad for not buying something after that. «I key? » I asked taking it in my finger. Marius chuckle, kiss my cheek and hug me tighter. «It’s the key of my apartment. I want you to have one. » He said. I turn around to look at him, star in my eyes. «You got it?» I said with a smile. My heart beating fast. Oh he must love me to trust me with his own roof. He had been trying to find somewhere to live since the finals where over. His grandfather despite the fact that he was fighting against the government and thing were tense in his house right now. He wanted to leave. «I got it his morning. I am moving in a few days. The boys will help me.» He said with a smile. I jump into his neck and kiss every freckly of his face. I was so happy for him. And I was so happy for us.

One day when our kiss got heated, he stopped me a bit afraid. Even if my dad wasn’t home he told me he wouldn’t be able to do it knowing he’s under my dad or his grandfather’s house. And quite frankly we both didn’t want our first time to be in a hotel room. If at first I thought it was just an excuse for an awkward virgin to tell he wasn’t ready, I understood quickly he meant it. After telling Éponine and Musichetta –who laugh at me so hard I got a bit mad- they made me understand that Marius was maybe the kind of guy that want his first time to be perfect…or worst wait until marriage. I couldn’t blame him. Even if I didn’t told the girl I was a virgin too. I wanted Marius to be my first. And I wanted it to be perfect. I was ready to give myself to him for quite long time but I loved Marius enough to wait. I was happily in love with him. Yes sometime frustrated when we had to stop and I was all overwhelmed with desire. But he always make up by being extra-caring about me, never missing a change to cuddle me, to buy me flower, to compliment me or only looking at me with love. I was studying about women who fought to be seen as an equal and be treated with respect and. It would be hypocrite to be mad at Marius to do exactly that to me. And despite what Grantaire, Bossuet and Courfeyrac were claiming; sex isn’t everything in a relationship.

He made me visit his apartment. It was not far from Feuilly’s one. Which is a good thing since Marius loves him. And I was happy because it was near the school. If I sleep at his house I will be to go to class easily.  The whole apartment had a bedroom, a living room a small kitchen and a bathroom. It wasn’t a lot but for Marius it was enough. And when he shows me the balcony my breath got taken away. «Oh love….» I whisper, my breath taken away. We had a wonderful sigh of Paris where we were. Seeing the Eiffel tower from far and many trees. And on the ground he had prepared a picnic for us to lunch together. Four months, and he always manage to surprise me. I turn to face him and my lip grabs his. I let my finger slide into his brown hair as our tongue met and I felt his hand sliding on my back. «I love you so much» I whisper on his lips. I felt him smile before kissing me again. «I am bless that you granted me with you love. » He answers back when our second kiss parted. I chuckle and kiss him again. And again. And again.

And the picking got forgotten for another hour where Marius whisper words of love on my lips.

\----

The café was crowded and yet not half the people who promise to come to the manifestation where here. We all knew most of them where getting ready at home and will join us in due time. But I would never miss our moment of preparation. I loved them. Seeing everyone getting prepared for our action and the exited atmosphere in the air was making what’s Enjolras was saying true: if people unite we might win. He _will_ win. Marius and Feuilly were distributing a red square to hang on our cloths. An everyday reminder for the government that we were protesting. It was an idea from Combeferre that got quite popular. People at first were asking why we were wearing it, it gave us a chance to talk about our cause. We manage to gain more followers. And soon enough the dozen of red square became hundreds. People were recognising it. The protestation was growing up.

Grantaire, Jehan, Éponine, Musichetta, me and some other new comer where making sings on big sheets so we could hold in front of everyone. Anti-government slogans were written, draw and discuss. «Hey Cossette look at this one» Said Grantaire showing me his last work. I burst into laughter seeing his protestation sign. Written in big black letter, R’s slogan was _Im a little upset_.  When the girl saw it they join my laughter and Grantaire couldn’t smile more proudly. «What about _Meh. This bothers me a little I guess_ » I propose.  « _Come for the cause, stay for the booze_ » Enchain Musichetta.  « _I'm only here for the blonde_ » Laugh Éponine « _E said there would be cute boys here_.» Continued Jehan. _«I am missing a class right now_ » I said tears of laughter in my eyes. « _I had nothing else to do_ » Giggle Musichetta «Oh no…I got it. » Said Grantaire before taking a new piece of paper. His _Hi mom_ made us all laugh harder, unable to breath and talk. God I love that guy. He makes this whole serious thing so much funnier and lighter.

«It’s fun to see that you are only _a little upset_ about the fact that more than the government make high education harder for non-wealthy people to access and take this money to put it in program that privatise our society instead of helping us.» Enjolras voice makes our laughter stop at once as he stand next to us. I look at Éponine who rolled her eyes, but was taking Grantaire’s hand under the table. «Relax Enjolras I wasn’t going to bring that in the street it’s a joke» He said taking swing at his beer. Ho I hated when those two started to fight. It always messes up the mood. On one hand Enjolras should relax. On the other Grantaire should stop to tease him. «Why don’t I believe you» Said our leader. «Because you never believe a word I said. » I looked around to see where was Marius. I would love to have here near me. His arm could pretend to protect me. The other already continued to write their sign while both of them were fighting but I couldn’t do like them. I couldn’t pretend I wasn’t listening their argument. «Guys calm down» Said Jehan warping his arm around Grantaire. But Enjolras just got even madder. «No. I’m sick of stupid things like that. If you think this whole thing is a joke Grantaire its time to leave. We are growing fast and by the end of the summer we will have taken down that shitty government and rise an new clearer world. This is the time you chose where you belong. » I was really uncomfortable when Enjolras was talking like that. Combeferre was even walking toward him to calm him down. «And I’m talking to everyone. You can continue to _joke_ or actually _try_ to make a better world. » I look at Jehan who was pale as a ghost but Grantaire only smirk. He was about to talk but Éponine poked him and shook his head. By this time Combeferre and Courfeyrac where taking him away to calm him down

«Geez is he always like that?» Ask the girl by my side. Amanda I think. She just joint the association, I was still having a hard time with names of the new comer. «No sometime he’s worst» said Grantaire with a sad laugh.  «Grantaire…» I said trying to give him a cold look to tell him not to scared new people. But I didn’t manage to be mad at him. Enjolras did overreacted for a joke. Grantaire kissed quickly Jehan before saying «I need a drink.» and leave for the bar. His boyfriend followed him. I gave a warm smile at Amada «Don’t worry he’s just stressed. He’s always like that before the manifestation, Enjolras barks but don’t bite. » I heard Éponine laugh and Amanda seems calmer.

\---

We were more than a hundred in the street, sign up in the hair, our face were painted with the France’s flag, clamming anti-government slogans and reacting to Enjolras speech he was giving in a megaphone. Policeman were around us. Journalist too. It was the first time we were that many. Dad will freak out if he watches the news. But I didn’t care. I was with my friend, I was fighting for justice and equality and on my hand, and Marius had painted a heart while we were painting our face.

Yes life was hard when we have a large group of friend. We fight half the time and there is always some love story going on. But when he are standing it the street, all the drama is over and we become one. One voice that speak for justice and equality. And this felt right.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thanks all of you that read this work I really appreciate it. :)   
> It was a slow chapter I know, more action to come! I just needed one who show a bit of the revolution.   
> My lovey Granjolrass will correct the chapter later, if there is any mistake I deeply apologize  
> Xxx


End file.
